


Oh, Dean...

by writin_nerdy



Category: Frozen (2013), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writin_nerdy/pseuds/writin_nerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title kinda sucks, I know. I wrote this to make my friends have feels. SPN with a touch of Frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Dean...

Dean limped forward and fell onto the couch. Holding a hand to his stomach, he coughed and wiped the blood off his lips with his sleeve. “Cas,” he sputtered. “Cas! Please!” Suddenly, Castiel appeared on the far side of the room. He ran over and helped Dean lay back on the couch. “What happened to you?” he asked in his gravelly baritone. Dean tried to speak, but the words turned into a coughing fit, leaving a smear of dark red on the sleeve of the angels trenchcoat.

“The…the demon… it…it did something. Poured this… green stuff down my throat.” Cas patted Deans shoulder, trying to calm him down. “Sam said… Sam said that only a true loves kiss could save me.” Cas smiled softly. “I know, really stupid.” Dean was about to say more but was cut off by another round of coughing. 

“True loves kiss…” Cas whispered, leaning closer until Dean could feel the angels breath on his face. Dean nodded and looked up at Cas with an emerald gaze. “Well in that case…” Cas put a hand on Deans’ cheek and leaned forward until their lips were millimeters apart. He was about to close the distance when-

“Oh Dean,” he said, leaning back with a demented chuckle. “If only there was someone who loved you.”


End file.
